yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 023
The Little Belowski, known as Exhaustion! Moke Moke Duel in the Japanese version, is the twenty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Dr. Crowler is unable to accept that Jaden Yuki has officially been declared Duel Academy's representative against North Academy. However, he states he still has a last resort to stop this from taking place. He arrives at a chicken coop in a fenced area deep in the forests surrounding the school, and is immediately assaulted by chickens. Also in the fence is a sandbox, which he runs to, uncovering a secret hatchway beneath the sand. He manages to enter it, but due to the chickens still attacking him, he falls in, rather than being able to use the ladder. Eventually he detaches himself from the chickens. He dons a strange astronaut-like suit, and an bridge extends outward to let him enter a large sphere after scanning a card key. Jaden is sitting in class, attempting to rebuild his Deck, and is unable to decide what to take out. Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa and Chumley Huffington approach him, and all ask him to put their cards into his Deck - "Etoile Cyber", "Blade Skater", "Power Bond", "Water Dragon" and "Des Koala", respectively. He declines, but they will not leave him alone. He runs, and manages to lose them by rounding a corner. He wants to rebuild his Deck in peace, and ends up on Duel Academy's roof. However, he finds he's not alone, and meets a short student dressed in a tattered Obelisk Blue uniform and sandals, who introduces himself as Belowski. Winged Kuriboh appears, and Belowski reveals that he can also see spirits. Belowski challenges him a Duel, stating he's always wanted to Duel someone that could see spirits. Jaden's friends arrive, while Crowler watches the Duel from up on one of the pillars, still dressed in that strange suit. The Duel begins, and Belowski Summons "Mokey Mokey" in Defense Position, and all of Jaden's friends remark on how cute it is, while Chumley yawns, beginning to feel sleepy. Belowski Sets two cards to end his turn. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in Attack Position and then plays "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in Attack Position. Jaden attacks with "Sparkman", destroying "Mokey Mokey". Belowski activates his face-down "Human-Wave Tactics", which will let him Special Summon the same number of Level 2 or lower Normal Monsters were destroyed during each turn during that turn's End Phase. Jaden attacks directly with "Flame Wingman", ending his turn. "Human-Wave Tactics" lets Belowski Special Summon "Happy Lover" in Attack Position, and he then Summons another "Mokey Mokey" in Attack Position as well. He activates "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" and then attacks "Sparkman" with "Happy Lover", destroying his own monster. "Mokey Mokey" turns bright red, and Belowski explains that if a Fairy-type monster is destroyed in battle, "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" will raise the attack points of all "Mokey Moke]s" on the Field to 3000 for the duration of the turn. "Mokey Mokey" destroys "Flame Wingman", and then Belowski activates "Mystik Wok", Tributing "Mokey Mokey" to add its attack points to his Life Points, thus recovering all the damage he had to take to set up his combo, increasing his Life Points to 4100. He ends his turn, and "Human-Wave Tactics" lets him Special Summon "Haniwa" since "Happy Lover" was destroyed. Jaden's friends urge him to relax and stop fighting, and by this point, Chumley has been affected enough by Belowski's strange powers to fall unconscious. Crowler reveals himself, jumping down from the pillar he was hiding on. He explains that three years ago, Belowski was Duel Academy's top Duelist, and a series of short flashbacks are shown to his previous Duels. Crowler explains that eventually, Belowski's opponents began to lose their motivation, and they all dropped out of the Academy. Belowski states he has no idea why it happens, but it always does after he uses "Mokey Mokey". In order to protect the Academy's students, Belowski was isolated within his own dorm, which included a virtual paradise. The Duel continues, and Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart", who he uses to destroy "Haniwa". "Sparkman" attacks directly, and Jaden Sets a card to end his turn. "Human-Wave Tactics" lets Belowski Summon another "Happy Lover" in Attack Position. Crowler questions why all of Jaden's motivation is still present, while his friends have all fallen asleep. Belowski ignores him, and plays "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. He then plays "Dark Factory of Mass Production", adding the two "Mokey Mokeys" in his Graveyard to his hand. He fuses them with the third "Mokey Mokey" in his hand using "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Mokey Mokey King", which appears floating next to the Academy, taking up an absurd amount of space. However, it still has only 300 attack points, but Belowski attacks "Wildheart" anyway. "Mokey Mokey King" is destroyed, but its effect Special Summons all three "Mokey Mokeys" from the Graveyard. "Happy Lover" attacks "Wildheart", destroying itself, but this increases the attack points of all three "Mokey Mokeys" to 3000 via "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". The first "Mokey Mokey" destroys "Wildheart", and Jaden protects "Sparkman" from the second "Mokey Mokey" by activating his face-down "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. The third "Mokey Mokey" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" afterwards. Belowski ends his turn, with "Human-Wave Tactics" letting him Summon another "Happy Lover" in Defense Position. He then activates his face-down "Gift of the Mystical Elf", gaining 300 Life Points for each monster on the field, bringing him back up to 1800. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", drawing two cards. He then plays "Hero Heart", which will let "Bubbleman" attack twice if Jaden halves his attack points. He uses the first attack on a "Mokey Mokey", which increases the attack points of the other two to 3000 via "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". Despite this, he attacks another "Mokey Mokey". He plays the Quick-Play Spell Card "Bubble Illusion", which lets him activate a Trap Card from his hand when "Bubbleman" is on the field. He chooses "Mirror Gate", which switches control of the two battling monsters. "Mokey Mokey" destroys "Bubbleman" reducing Belowski's Life Points to 0. Belowski theorizes that his powers did not affect Jaden because he loves Dueling far too much. Featured Duel Belowski's turn * Summons "Mokey Mokey" (300/100) in Defense Position. * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Mokey Mokey" with "Sparkman". * Belowski activates his face-down "Human-Wave Tactics", which will let him Summon a Level 2 or Normal Monster from his Deck during the End Phase for each Level 2 or lower monster that was destroyed in any given turn. * Attacks directly with "Flame Wingman". (Belowski 4000 → 1900). * Belowski Special Summons "Happy Lover" (800/500) from his Deck in Attack Position via "Human-Wave Tactics". Belowski's turn * Summons "Mokey Mokey" (300/100). * Activates "Mokey Mokey Smackdown" Each time a Fairy-type monster is destroyed in battle, any "Mokey Mokeys" on the field will have their attack increased to 3000 until the End Phase. * Attacks "Sparkman" with "Happy Lover" (Belowski 1900 → 1100). As a Fairy-type monster was destroyed in battle, "Mokey Mokey's" attack increases to 3000. * Attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" with "Mokey Mokey" (Jaden 4000 → 3100). * Activates "Mystik Wok", Tributing "Mokey Mokey" to add its attack points to his Life Points (Belowski 1100 → 4100). * Belowski Special Summons "Haniwa" (500/500) from his Deck in Defense Position via "Human-Wave Tactics". Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Haniwa" with "Wildheart". * Attacks directly with "Sparkman" (Belowski 4100 → 2500). * Sets a card. * Belowski Special Summons "Happy Lover" (800/500) from his Deck in Defense Position via "Human-Wave Tactics". Belowski's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Dark Factory of Mass Production", adding the two "Mokey Mokeys" in his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the three "Mokey Mokeys" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Mokey Mokey King" (300/100) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Wildheart" with "Mokey Mokey King" (Belowski 2500 → 1300), with the latter's effect activating, Special Summoning the three "Mokey Mokeys" (300/100 each) in his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Attacks "Wildheart" with "Happy Lover" (Belowski 1300 → 600). As a Fairy-type monster was destroyed in battle, each of the "Mokey Mokeys'" attack points increase to 3000 via "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". * Attacks and destroys "Wildheart" with a "Mokey Mokey" (Jaden 3100 → 1600). * Attacks "Sparkman" with a "Mokey Mokey", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman" with the third "Mokey Mokey" (Jaden 1600 → 200). * Belowski Special Summons "Happy Lover" (800/500) from his Deck in Defense Position via "Human-Wave Tactics". * Activates his face-down "Gift of the Mystical Elf", gaining 300 Life Points for each monster on the field (Belowski 600 → 1800). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card in one's hand and on their side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Activates "Hero Heart", decreasing "Bubbleman's" attack points to 400, and allowing it to attack twice. * Attacks and destroys a "Mokey Mokey" with "Bubbleman" (Belowski 1800 → 1700). As a Fairy-type monster was destroyed in battle, each of the "Mokey Mokeys'" attack points increase to 3000 via "Mokey Mokey Smackdown". * Attacks another "Mokey Mokey" with "Bubbleman", with Jaden activating "Bubble Illusion", allowing him to activate a Trap Card from his hand. He chooses "Mirror Gate", which switches the sides of the field the monsters are on before the battle takes place (Belowski 1700 → 0).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Mirror Gate" can only be activated when your opponent attacks. * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Cronos refers to letting Motegi out as "opening Pandora's Box", but that doing so will give him hope, as that is always the last thing left in Pandora's Box. In the English version, Belowski's character, as well as the episode name, are references to the movie The Big Lebowski. The English version cuts most of the flashbacks to Belowski's Duels, and instead only shows the final scene of them. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes